


hot neighbor

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: basically felix and jisung are best friends and changbin moves in across the hall. felix and jisung are loud crackheads and changbin works a lot. he complains about his noisy neighbors that he has never met. one day, jisung and felix are tired of it and decide to complain to the neighbor. they dont expect him to be hot.





	1. Chapter 1

changbin was so glad to get a new place. he was sharing with his friend hyunjin for ages and it was getting hectic.

plus, he was far from work.

he found this cute one bedroom apartment closer to work and was so happy.

he moved in last week and was already having issues though.

he had no neighbors either side, he was at the end of the hall and the other side was vacant, but the ones across the hall were so loud.

they seemed to play lots of video games and karaoke games.

changbin had already complained three times to the landlord.

he was always really... work centered. he worked all day and got home and worked there too. he didn't do much else.

most of his friends say he's cranky and rude all the time and he knows that and accepts that.

so when he hears a knock on his door after his fourth complaint at 2am, he groans.

he didn't bother putting a shirt on or pulling up his sweatpants and flings the door open.

he is faced with two small, yet pretty, boys that apparently lived across the hall.

"what?"

he takes pride in the fact that both boys gape at him and eat his body with their eyes.

yeah, he works out.

he snaps his fingers and they both blink. "hello???"

"sorry uh-" the blonde says. "but can i just say you're a dick."

changbin quirks an eyebrow. "is that so?"

the orange haired boy pipes in. "yeah for real. you just moved in and you keep complaining about us and we have never met!"

"maybe if you stop belting seventeen songs at 3am, i wouldn't complain." changbin fires back. "or tell your boyfriend to stop screaming when they lose." he directs this at both of them since he really doesn't know which one is the screamer.

they both turn pink and the blonde stutters, "w-we aren't dating-"

and the oranged haired, "we are just best friends-"

"well whatever. stop being so fucking loud. some people have a job and shit to do." changbin snaps.

both boys get quiet. 

"you're rude." the blonde squeaks.

"oh i know." changbin chuckles. "now can i finish my work? or are you two going to go back to screaming the lyrics of getting closer again?"

they both turn pink again. "sorry you can go back to working."

"great," changbin slams the door.

meanwhile, jisung and felix stand in the hall shocked.

at the same time they gush, "oh my god he's so hot."

"hey dibs!"

"no i want dibs!"

"i saw him first!"

"we both saw him at the same time!"

the door opens again. "neither of you have dibs. i'm the one who will call dibs and right now youre both equally annoying and also equally pretty. so go to bed and leave me alone."

the door closes again and both boys scamper to their apartment, embarassed.

but also, very flattered.


	2. sassy

"alright im sick of this." changbin slams his pen down and stomps out to the hall, wearing his sweatpants and no shirt yet again.

it was 2 in the fucking morning why the fuck are they playing crash bandicoot?!

changbin knocks loudly. the game noises seize and the door cracks open to reveal two pairs of eyes peeking out.

changbin crosses his arms.

the door closes and he hears whispering before it opens again.

"will you two go the fuck to sleep? i have work to do."

"well why are you awake anyway?" jisung sasses back.

changbin raises his eyebrows. "because i have a job. and i have work to do. and its pretty fucking hard to do that when youre over here with your tv jacked up and screaming!"

felix steps closer. "well why are you such a stuck up asshole anyway? we are hust having fun!"

"i don't have time for fun." 

felix steps closer and jisung drags him back. they have a silent war with their eyes and changbin scoffs.

"just fucking make out already ive met you twice and you're both obviously in love with each other god damn." 

both boys turn pink.

"both of you just turn the tv down and go to sleep yeah? Jesus." changbin makes his way back to his room.

meanwhile jisung and felix are still blushing and awkward.

"uhm.. i guess this is a good time to confess huh?" jisung rubs the back of his neck. "i love you felix."

felix looks at his feet. "okay... i think I love you too."

"great uhm... now thats off my chest... im gonna kiss you. is that fine?" 

felix nods. 

 

-

 

they had been together a week and they already both felt like it wasnt right.

they loved each other but its like it wasnt balanced right.

and they were already fighting.

screaming back and forth and 2am.

jisung groans. "whatever im leaving."

"fine! dont fucking come back tonight!"

jisung slams the door and sighs. when he looks up, across the hall stands changbin.

instead of annoyed he looked blank.

they stare for a minute.

then, changbin speaks up. "you can stay at mine tonight, come on."

jisung follows him quietly.

changbin pulls pillows and blankets out and puts them on the couch. jisung goes to sit but changbin points down the hall. 

"first door on the right, its a bit messy but dont mind it. i leave early in the morning so ill be quiet." 

jisung nods softly, still heated from the arguement and confused by his neighbors nice behavior.

"im jisung by the way..." he says softly.

"changbin. now go to sleep." changbin gets comfortable as jisung trails to his bed.

meanwhile, felix was pacing the living room, biting his nails.

 

-

 

three nights later, changbin can hear the fighting again.

he sighs and stands, opening the door to wait.

this time, the orange haired boy is the one who storms out.

he lets out a huff and rubs his face before he sees changbin.

"so its you tonight huh? come on." changbin sighs, gesturing him into the apartment.

felix quietly follows.

"first door on the right. like i told your boyfriend, i leave early in the morning but ill be quiet." he grabs the blankets from the other night.

"uhm thank you..."

"im changbin." changbin sighs, laying down. "guessing your name is felix then?"

felix nods.

"goodnight, felix."

"thank you hyung..."

and it continues like this for a while, both boys fighting and one ending up in changbins bed for the night.

one day, as changbin gets home from work, the two stand by his door.

"hi, hyung." jisung smiles. 

"hello," changbin nods.

"we want to invite you for dinner to chat and maybe... uhm apologize for the past month." felix looks at his feet.

"alright let me change and shit." changbin sighs, waving them away from his door.

"oh alright um... the door will be unlocked just walk in.." jisung says before they disappear.

changbin shakes his head. great.


	3. everything is okay

changbin steps in and is surprised at the neatness.

"hi hyung," felix smiles.

changbin huffs. 

"well uhm... dinner is on the table so you can just..." jisung gestures.

changbin shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way to the table sitting down. he raises an eyebrow at the bottle of beer in front of him.

"ah sorry... you seemed the beer type..we have apple juice if you want...?" felix shuffles.

with a look at the two, he takes a long drink from the beer.

"so we going to talk or you two going to stand there and stare?" 

at that felix and jisung plop across from him.

"help yourself," jisung smiles.

they eat quietly.

"so im going to start by saying sorry." felix pipes up. "i dont know why you let each of us sleep in your bed. but thank you. and sorry for bothering you at all those nights. and sorry for the screaming."

changbin shrugs. he finishes off the beer and felix takes the bottle and rushes off.

he returns with a new one.

"we can tell you like to be alone and thats understandable every one can be like that-"

"youre a dick." jisung interupts. "plain and simple. but thank you for at least being a bit nice."

"yeah its whatever. there is a spare key taped under the mat so if one of you needs it, its there. even if im not there. and if im asleep i dont move a lot so if you just get in there wont be a problem."

the couple stares at him. "what?"

"im not repeating that."

"oh uh..." felix mumbles.

"thank you. but i think the fighting is over for a while." jisung smiles.

"great." changbin nods. "is that all?"

"uh yeah! but also, uhm i have a question." felixs cheeks were pink.

changbin leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "shoot,"

"whats your job? its just... you go in so early and come back so late. then you stay up half the night with it too... im just curious."

"ever heard the song my pace? or i am you? district 9?" changbin takes a drink. "i wrote and produced those. and a lot for got7 and other jyp artists. some sm artists as well."

jisung and felix stare at him.

"i produce and write. and i rap myself a little. now, can i go finish this song?" he stands and takes his half drank beer.

"uhm sure." felix nods.

"bye hyung."

 

-

 

well, the fighting wasnt over for that long.

a week later at 3am, he hears the familiar muffled yelling.

he stays in bed, too lazy to get up.

he hears it quiet down then a door slam. he waits.

he very faintly hears a key turn in his door and then padding footsteps.

the door to his room opens. "h-hyung...?"

"im awake."

"s-sorry but i uh-"

"you're crying. turn the light on, jisung." changbin sits up.

the lights flick on and changbin sighs, looking at the crying boy.

he doesn't say anything.

"he cheated..."

"alright come lay down. do you want a shirt?" jisung nods. changbin stands and finds a random shirt.

jisung sits on the bed, a crying mess. "h-he said i wasn't g-good enough t-that something was m-missing... we have sex i-i don't know what he- what he meant-"

"breathe holy shit." 

changbin didn't like touching people.

or being touched.

but he pulls the crying boy to him and hugs him.

"i-i give him everything i- i try so hard- it's w-worse that i know w-what he means... i feel it t-too but i-"

"just calm down. don't talk. breathe." changbin soothes.

his voice made it easier for jisung to calm down and he eventually fell asleep.

changbin sighs and rubs his face, gently prying jisungs fingers from his waist and putting him under the covers.

he turns the light off and lays down opposite him, finally ready to sleep.

then, a small body rolls over and clings to him.

hes about to shove him away when a small, broken voice reaches his ears. "please hyung... please..." 

so changbin thinks.

fuck it.

he turns onto his back and worms his arm under jisung, wrapping it around him and tugging him close.

jisung tangles their legs and settles his head on changbins chest.

it was strange but... for some reason, changbin didn't really mind.

he relaxes and drops his other hand ontop of his stomach. he feels jisung move his hand to his own.

he accepts as jisung locks their fingers and rests them on his stomach.

"thank you."

"goodnight, jisung."

 

-

 

changbins alarm didn't go off and he ended up waking up at 2pm.

the first thing he realized was the body on top of his.

then the face beside his, nestled into his neck.

and then his hands on jisungs back and jisungs somewhere between their bodies.

he groans when he sees the clock.

fuck it whatever. he was tired anyway.

he was ready to push jisung off of him when he noticed something.

the younger boy was awake.

and crying.

"damn it." changbin groans again. "how long have you been awake and just crying?"

"2 hours."

"you didn't have to- you could have- jisung you should have woke me up." 

"i didn't want to bother you. you already let me cry on you last night and then you held me when i could tell you don't like that." jisung whimpers.

"im not a completely heartless ass. im not going to let you just lay there and cry." he hugs jisung tighter and even starts rubbing his back.

they both hear a knock on the front door.

neither move to get it.

then they hear footsteps and the door opens.

"f-felix...?" jisung turns.

"oh." the voice was a whisper.

jisung sits up and scrambles away from changbin, falling off the bed onto the floor. "it's not what it looks like!!!!" 

"stop jisung. i know that already." felix sighs. "i shouldn't have just walked in. sorry."

"if you walk out that door i will break you in half. get your ass over here. now." changbins voice was so terrifying that felix squeaks and rushes to wear changbin was now standing. "so. you cheated then?" 

felix nods.

"pathetic." changbin spits. "that boy right there," he points. "fucking loves you. just because you both feel something missing in your fucking relationship doesn't mean you go out and fuck someone. understood?"

"y-yes." 

"great. jisung, come here." jisungs didnt hesitate. changbin wraps an arm around his waist. "he's going to stay here today, probably tonight as well, and you're going to leave him alone. he's going to need a bit to feel better im not letting you start shit. alright? and jisung, you need to learn to fucking talk. god damn. if you're bothered by something fucking talk about it instead of starting random fights about dumb shit to avoid it. then you wouldn't be in this situation. got it?"

jisung nods, having turned into his chest to hide himself.

"im a shit person. im an asshole. man im such an ass alright? but im not going to let this happen to you two. i couldn't give less of a fuck about either of you. but i don't want to be woken up every fucking night by screaming. and honestly, you're both fucking cute and its frustrating to have you both in my fucking bed all the time. so tomorrow you're fixing this shit."

both boys nod.

"out," changbin points and felix is out the door in a second.

then he notices that jisung is shaking. 

"oh fuck. did i scare you?" 

jisung pauses then he nods, holding changbins waist.

"ah, shit. i promise i didn't mean to yell alright? im not going to like, hit you or anything." changbin hugs him.

"c-can we go back to cuddling...?"

"fuck it, i guess so."


	4. different

it was different when jisung went back.

quiet.

and not just different for them.

changbin felt different too. 

he almost missed having one of them in his bed.

he hadnt had real feelings for years.

and he didnt want to.

but he feels his heart speed up when he hears the door to his bedroom open a week and a half later at 2am.

he sits up.

"hyung?"

"jisung." 

"sorry i just... felix and i havent spoken and i cant sleep... can i-"

"yeah come here." changbin shuffles around

jisung crawls under the covers and moves around. "uhm can you...?"

changbin turns and pulls jisungs back to his chest, burying his face in jisungs neck.

he exhales heavily and squeezes.

"are you okay, hyung?" jisung rubs his arms.

changbin sighs. "ive never... i dont get feelings or.... i dont have anyone and it... it felt good to hold you and... i missed you."

jisung is quiet. then, "i think i like you." 

"sorry, i dont do relationships. especially with pretty boys who are taken by other pretty boys."

"you think im pretty?"

"yes. you and felix both." 

"what if...never mind.... goodnight."

"ive thought that too. but i think i should spend sometime with your boyfriend before any of us think about that. hmmm?" 

jisung shivers at the feeling of changbins breath on his neck. "y-yeah.."

"goodnight jisung."


	5. changlix

the next time changbin sees felix is two days later when he follows changbin into his apartment after work.

"hyung," 

"yes, felix?"

"i just wanted to talk to you..." felix shuffles.

"let me shower first." changbin huffs. "make yourself at home."

after changbins shower he throws some pants on and finds felix in his bed. "you really did make yourself at home." 

"I'm sorry im just tired and you smell good."

"what do you want to talk about?"

"im sorry. im sorry for even making you get involved with us in the first place. we should have been quiet neighbors and we wouldnt be in this situation but now you have to deal with our shitty fucked up relationship. im sorry." 

"it doesnt matter." 

"it does. you obviously dont like being bothered and you don't like us so im sorry."

"who said i didnt like you?" changbin quirks an eyebrow and felix sinks into the sheets. "because i think youre both pretty and even though youre both loud and annoying, you arent half bad."

felixs freckled cheeks turn pink. "jisung told me something."

"whats that?" changbin settles under the covers with him.

"that he likes you. we always argued that theres always been some part missing. and we could never figure it out but.. i think i like you too and maybe..." 

"hmmm. i told jisung that i thought about this too." changbin clears his throat. "but i dont know either of you that well. maybe we should all hang out more and see if we actually do like each other."

felix nods. 

its quiet for a while and changbin shuts the lamp off.

"can i-"

"yeah."

"will you-"

"yeah." 

changbin lays down more and pulls felixs back to his chest and holds him. 

it was so weird for him to have affectionate feelings.

he was always cold and stand offish and now he felt... something.

and it was strange because he was so annoyed with these boys and now every other night he has one of them in his bed.

and maybe he did finally have feelings.

but that icy stone cold cage around his heart took so long to build, he didnt want it to come down yet.


	6. moving in

changbin doesnt remember how he ended up here.

he stares intently at the boxes in his living room and then around at the other messes.

his lease had ended and jisung and felix had invited him to move in with them which was strange considering they really didnt know each other.

but here he was, packing his shit.

and jisung and felix were cleaning out a room for him there.

hours later, his boxes were in the new, rather large, room. 

he didnt have a whole lot, it was easy to unpack. 

it was getting late but he hadnt gone to the studio to do anything all day and he needed to so he pulled some shoes on and a jacket and then snatched his keys.

"phone numbers on that paper, if you need me, dont even try to contact me." changbin states as he closes the door behind him.

when he finally returns is 4am.

he silently makes his way into the apartment only to find both boys awake on the couch.

they were both drifting off and looked exhausted but that isnt what changbin noticed first.

"why in gods name are you both wearing MY shirts?" 

both boys eyes snap wide open. 

"hyung!" jisung leaps up and is ready to launch into him. changbin glares hard enough for him to stop.

"why are you two awake?" 

"waiting for you," felix mumbles.

"dont wait for me. i stay out all night." changbin huffs. "why are you in my shirts?"

boths boys turn red and stutter around something like how he smells good and they "missed him".

" god whatever." changbin waves a hand. "only take my clothes that are on the left side of my closet or in my bottom drawers, those are my least favorite." 

both boys perk up. "really?" 

changbin sighs. "yeah. which of you is wanting to sleep in my bed? i assume thats the reason you waited?"

"uhmmm." 

"alright, jisung lets go. if you fucking wake me up before noon im going to strangle you." 

jisung nods and both boys follow the oldest down the hall. felix closes the door to their room and jisung closes changbins door.

changbin immediately pulls his shirt over his head and drops his sweatpants off. "fuck your apartment is hot as hell." 

"sorry we can turn the a/c up-" 

"i have a fan," changbin raises an eyebrow and jisung nods. "why are you being so damned shy like we havent slept in the same bed. lets go im fucking exhausted." 

"yeah youre grumpy." 

changbin shoots a look that shuts his mouth fast.

"okay im tired come cuddle me." jisung plops into bed and curls into the covers.

"what makes you think-" now it was jisungs turn to glare. "fine." 

changbin joins him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and letting him settle onto his chest. 

jisung happily gets comfortable and just as they're falling asleep, the door creaks open.

"alright damn, come here felix." 

felix shuffles into the room, climbing in on changbins other side and settling with them both.

changbin is the last to fall asleep.

 

-

 

after a week of changbin living with them, they had learned quickly a few things.

changbin was messy. 

his room was cleaner than anything but he left his clothes in the bathroom and didnt pick up much. but it wasnt because he didnt care. he simply didnt have time.

he got up nearly every day to go to the studio at 5am and didnt return until 8pm. he would pop in a few times throughout the day, sometimes to pick something up, or maybe some food and even a few times to take a short nap (which jisung or felix always ended up joining him much to his avail).

and sometimes he would be up all night working when he got home only to sleep through a lot of the day and get up to go the studio and then not go the next day.

he also didnt eat all the much and he seemed to, at some point between studio sessions, go to the gym.

he would come back for an hour to shower and eat something small and then disappear again.

he didnt talk a lot to either of the other boys but had grown accustomed to waking up and carefully covering whichever one was in his bed and even kissing their forehead.

and when he would pop in for an hour or so he would make sure to look at them both and say "you look very cute today." or another compliment. or he would gently touch their backs or shoulders so they knew that he knew they were still there.

one weekend, he didnt go to the studio at all and had holed up in his room.

he emerged at 3pm on sunday to stare at the two boys in a big heap of limbs on the couch.

"hi hyung." jisung smiles.

"hi jisung. do you two want to go get dinner? ill pay," 

the two look at him. 

"like.." felix whispers. "like a date?" 

something shines in changbins eyes and the corner of his mouth turns up. "yeah. like a date." 

felix and jisung stand and rush to their room to change making changbin chuckle and slide back to his own room to do the same.

dinner was quiet at first and then they had started talking about changbins work and how he was feeling and changbin seemed to be in a lot better of a mood than a few weeks ago.

at the apartment he sighs. "both?"

the smaller boys nod and follow him to his room where they all get comfortable in his bed and watch tv for a few hours.

it felt nice to changbin. they were understanding and they gave him a lot of affection and emotion he has never had.

"i like you a lot. both of you." changbin states.

"we like you too." 

"lets go on another date next weekend and talk about it." he glances at them both curled around him and smiles softly.

the two boys beam at him and then jisung replies. "that would be great hyung."


	7. cold

"hyung!" felix swings the door open as soon as changbins keys jingle in his hand.

it had been a week and he hadnt seen either of them.

he turns to their bedroom door with an uninterested face, tired and annoyed at some things that happened at the studio.

"what?" 

"hi," jisung smiles wide. "do you want to come cuddle?"

"no." changbin opens his door and walks into his own room, closing the door a little too harshly.

30 minutes later, after he has showered and gotten ready to work more, a knock finds its way to his ears.

with a groan he swings open the door to reveal both boys staring at him.

"yes?" 

"hyung... are you okay?" 

changbin stares back and then reaches up to scratch his chest before clearing his throat. "just pissed and annoyed."

"can we come in?"

"i dont think so. not tonight." changbin rubs his face. "im just in a shit mood and i dont want to... yeah no. not tonight."

instead of speaking, jisung steps forward and wraps his arms around changbins neck.

changbin sighs and hugs him back for a second.

but jisung doesn't let go when he does. so he hugs him again, tighter and buries his cheek on jisungs head.

"are you okay?" he asks.

changbin sighs. "never." 

"why dont you come and take a break?" felix suggests when jisung steps away.

"i don't think i-"

"please hyung?" jisung asks.

"fine. let me save my song stuff." changbin grumbles.

felix grins wide and they wait for changbin to come back.

changbin slams his door and stalks into the living room, carrying a notebook, and then plopping on the couch.

he somehow pulls his laptop out and sets it on his lap, opening his notebook too.

"hyung did you bring work?" 

changbin grunts in response.

"this is for you to relax." felix whines. 

"I have work to finish. i spent most of my time at the studio in a fucking screaming war." changbin grumbles.

its quiet for a minute.

then felix snatches the laptop and jisung takes the notebook, putting them on the table.

changbin sits still as both boys lift his arms and settle themselves into his sides.

changbin rests his head on the back of the couch and sinks down.

he finds himself gripping both boys sides tightly.

jisung and felix look at each other and then rest their heads on his shoulders.

"thank you." changbin mumbles. "i really needed this."

both boys proceed to kiss his cheeks and neck and shoulders until the oldest is sleeping.

he must have been tired.

they had been on a few dates at this point but nothing was official and changbin had been ignoring them for a while.

now they both cuddle close and sleep too.

it was only six.

-

both felix and jisung wake up to changbin prying their arms from him.

they whine at the same time.

"go to your bed and sleep its 2am." changbin grumbles. "dont bother me."

the boys watch him go into his room and turn the light on.

felix sighs. "lets leave him alone for a bit longer then."

jisung nods. 

-

the next morning changbins door is still closed, light still on.

jisung makes breakfast and sets it outside his door with a knock then disappears to the kitchen. he hears a door open and close and when he looks, the plate is gone.

he smiles. at least he is eating.

both boys knew changbin was... different. a little walled up and close knit to himself.

but both didnt mind, it made them want to know more and get closer.

they both knew they were falling for him fast even when he acted cold.

he stayed in his room all day only leaving for the bathroom and going back.

then around 9, he steps out and stares at the boys on the couch. he looks exhausted, red scratch marks on his chest (he scratches the left side when hes tired or focused or upset), hair a mess and yawning.

"you tired?" he asks. 

both nod.

he nods back.

its a silent staring contest.

"come on." he gestures.

both boys scramble to his room and right into his bed.

he flips the light off and climbs between them. he lets both curl into his sides and he sighs.

"sorry for being mean im just stressed."

they dont say anything.

"are you mad at me?" he whispers.

"no!" both say loudly.

"we were giving you space." jisung explains.

changbin pecks his lips and sends electricity through jisungs body then turns and does the same to felix.

both boys blush.

"goodnight. i will be home tomorrow with you two. and actually will come out of my room."

jisung kisses felix across changbins chest and they smile at each other.

hope.


	8. better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late and short mssons

felix and jisung are awake before changbin, waiting.

he finally steps out. 

he coughs. "morning."

"its noon." jisung giggles.

changbin smacks his lips as he sits. he lets him cuddle around him.

its quiet as the two boys nuzzle into him.

"are we official?" changbin asks.

"uhh.." felix clears his throat.

"i want to be." changbin mumbles.

"then we are." jisung smiles and felix nods.

"cool."

they put a movie on and cuddle for a while. 

changbin makes some food and it feels a lot better. 

changbin looks happier.

"i promise i wont be as cold anymore." changbin blurts.

felix smiles. "take your time."

changbin nods. "im working on it."

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on Twitter uwu check them out! @junseobins


End file.
